To the moon & back
by UMonoceros
Summary: Eren es un omega, y Jean es un alfa, han sido pareja desde la adolescencia hasta que Jean muere en un accidente. Ahora Eren deberá enfrentar la vida solo sin su alfa. Eren entra en una fuerte depresión y su vecino Levi comienza a hacerse cargo de el. ¿Logrará Eren superarlo? ¿Levi podrá superar la sombra de Jean? Riren, ligero JeanXEren, m-preg, omegaverso.
1. Capitulo 1: Solo

**Los personajes no son míos como sabrán, solo la historia.**

**Este es un Fic Riren, aunque tambien contiene un poco de JeanxEren. Está ambientado en el omegaverso así que si no les gusta no lean, así tambien contiene mpreg. Asi que por favor, abstenganse de los malos comentarios si no les gusta. Eso espero disfruten este primer cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Solo

El tiempo se hacía eterno, mientras el tic tac del reloj parecía sonar cada vez más fuerte en la sala de espera del hospital. Eren caminaba en círculos, la ropa hecha un desastre, rasgada y con manchas de sangre, no de él, a excepción tal vez de la del brazo izquierdo donde tenía un corte el cual hacía horas le habían puesto doce puntos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí realmente, venían de regreso de visitar a Mikasa y Armin en Shinganshina donde habían tenido que volver antes de tiempo puesto que Eren se había molestado con Jean, cuando uno de los amigos de Armin, Marco, había entrado en celo antes de la fecha y Jean se había sentido notablemente interesando. Se habían estado gritando todo el camino. Eren sería un omega, pero tenia un carácter bastante fuerte, y solían tener bastantes peleas, a pesar de que llevaban seis años juntos, a veces Eren sentía que Jean no lo tomaba en serio.

Pero ahora realmente, REALMENTE, no quería que muriera. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo ante el terror de perderlo, sintiéndose culpable por el accidente, si no se hubieran estado gritando, Jean no habría desviado la vista del volante para responderle, y no habrían chocado. Jean fue el más herido de ambos, puesto que Eren se había sentado atrás al no querer ir sentado junto a él. Ahora llevaba horas en el quirofano.

Se volvió a acercar a la puerta de vidrio que le impedía la entrada, apoyando sus palmas allí. Cuando entonces vio a un pelinegro caminar por el pasillo hacia el, su bata verde de cirujano venía manchada de sangre, y miraba con el ceño fruncido aquella mancha mientras salía al pasillo empujando la puerta cuando Eren se quitó de en medio.

—¡J-Jean! ¿como está Jean? — Eren se apresuró a encararlo, el hombre, más pequeño que el lo miro con el ceño fruncido por estar alzandole la voz.

— ¿ Kirschtein es tu pariente?— Dijo deteniéndose mientras se sacaba la bata verde, bajo ella traía una remera negra simple.

—Es mi pareja, ¿c-como está? ¿Puedo verlo ya?—

La ansia y la angustia era notoria en el chico, Levi resoplo. ¿Porque mierda lo mandaban a él a dar la malas noticias? Erwin maldito, ¿porque no mandaba a Petra? ella tenía mil veces más tacto que el.

— Lo siento, para cuando llegó aquí ya había perdido mucha sangre, y la fractura en su cráneo daño mucha masa encefálica, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero está muerto. Si tienes contacto con sus familiares será mejor que los llames si no puedes hacerte cargo del papeleo, ahora si me disculpas, necesito una ducha… y tu también — Murmuró lo último para luego marcharse. Alejándose totalmente del drama que venía a continuación.

Eren sintió que era arrojado en un agujero negro sin fondo,sus pies temblaban, y pronto se vio de rodillas en el suelo con la frente pegada al piso. ¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía esto que pasar? Jean… Jean… mierda, habían comenzado apenas hace un año a vivir juntos desde que Jean se había graduado de la universidad y Eren había comenzado sus prácticas de diseño en una empresa publicitaria en Trost, donde vivían ahora.

Mierda.

Habían estado juntos desde que Eren tuvo su primer celo a los quince años. Jean había sido el primero, y el único. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora sin el?. Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras un profundo grito que nació en su estómago recorrió su garganta y salió fuertemente por su boca, llamando la atención de los que estaban por alrededor, pero nadie se acercó, no era el primero ni el último sufriendo la muerte de alguien.

La mente de Eren parecía desconectarse de todo, mientras entre gritos daba golpes al piso, ignorando el dolor en su brazo, hasta que su garganta comenzó a doler, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, hipando suavemente mientras su mirada se perdía en algún lugar del piso. No notó cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, ni cuando Armin y Mikasa llegaron, abrazandolo y llevándolo hacia uno de los asientos, o cuando los padres de Jean también lo hicieron y su madre lloraba desconsolada. Tampoco cuando llegó la policía a preguntar sobre el accidente y como Mikasa se peleaba con ellos para que lo dejaran en paz. Respondía con monosílabos a todas las preguntas.

Y simplemente se dejó hacer cuando Armin y Mikasa lo llevaron de vuelta a su departamento y el rubio lo ayudó a bañarse y a vestirse. Hecho un ovillo se acostó en el lado de la cama de Jean, aferrándose a su almohada. Así pasó en vela toda la noche. Mikasa y Armin a su lado en la cama, la pelinegra sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

— Eren tienes que comer algo, has bajado mucho de peso estas dos semanas — Dijo un preocupado Armin, era el último día libre que él y Mikasa habían podido conseguir en sus respectivos trabajos y al día siguiente tenían que volver a Shinganshina. Y pese a la insistencia de Mikasa, Eren se negaba a acompañarlos, o si quiera dejar el departamento. Eren no mejoraba, se había hundido en la depresión rápidamente y no sabían qué hacer al respecto. La familia de Jean prácticamente lo había culpado a él por su muerte, y las palabras que le gritó la madre del chico cuando Eren fue a su funeral terminaron por hundirlo.

Mikasa sabía que no era justo, Eren no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque él insistía en culparse. Había sido un accidente. Y le dolía tremendamente dejar a Eren solo en el estado en el que estaba. Armin decía que por lo menos ahora se levantaba, aunque solo fuera para echarse en el sillón a ver televisión, o a simplemente estar allí. Mikasa le había prometido que haría todo lo posible para conseguir un traslado a Trost y no dejarlo solo.

— ¿m?... no tengo hambre — Murmuró el ojiverde levantándose de la mesa de la cocina para con paso lento dirigirse la sala. — ¿Por que no se van ya? Estaré bien… en serio — Dijo dándoles la espalda, llevando su mano a su brazo izquierdo el cual pintaba ligeramente la herida sin cicatrizar. Mikasa y Armin intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

—Eren, dijimos que nos quedamos hasta mañana, yo pediré el traslado y ve- —

—¡NO! ¡No necesito que vengas Mikasa! ¡quiero estar solo! ¿que no entiendes? — La cortó el castaño apretando los puños, estaba harto, de que ellos estuvieran allí, mirándole con lástima, entendiéndolo como si fuera un maldito lisiado.

—Eren yo- —

—¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! — Se volteo mirándolos furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras señalaba la puerta. —De todas maneras se iban a ir mañana, pero ya no lo soporto, ¡quiero que se vayan ahora! ¡Fuera, fuera! —

—E-esta bien, esta bien Eren nos iremos… pero nos mantendremos en contacto ¿si? — Dijo Armin, mientras sujetaba a Mikasa que tenía toda la intención de negarse y quedarce.

—Como sea, largo — Se sorbió la nariz y fue derecho a su habitación dando un portazo, esperando que al salir de allí no encontrarse con nadie.

Se recostó sobre la cama, en el lado de Jean, donde había comenzado a dormir, y cerró los ojos, su brazo pulsaba aun pero lo ignoró, y no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido. No supo realmente cuando Mikasa y Armin se fueron, pero para cuando despertó ya era de noche, y tenía unas enormes ganas de comer naranjas. Así que se levantó y fue a la cocina en busca de ellas, pero al parecer no tenía en casa. Resoplando fastidiado fue por su billetera y sus llaves, DE VERDAD que necesitaba comer naranjas.

Salió sin prestar mucha atención al frió que hacia afuera, solo con unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa manga larga tambien de algodón y bastante delgada, la verdad el tenia bastante calor. Bajó las escaleras del edificio y se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencia. Ignorado los murmullos de algunos vecinos, se adentró en la tienda y se fue directo a la sección donde estaba la fruta, sacando una sola naranja para luego dirigirse a caja y pagarla.

El volver a casa se le hizo algo pesado, su departamento estaba en una subida, y se canso mas de lo necesario, transpirando copiosamente sus mejillas estaban rojas para cuando llegó al edificio. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, aún tenía que subir hasta el cuarto piso, porque el condenado edificio solo tenía siete pisos pero no tenía ascensor. Iba llegando al segundo piso cuando el cansancio pudo más que el decidió descansar un poco en las escaleras, apoyando su espalda y cabeza en la pared. Se sentía un poco mareado y sentía que su brazo latía fuertemente donde estaba la herida.

Levanto la naranja en su mano mirándola fijamente, a Jean no le gustaban las naranjas, es más no le gustaba ninguna fruta, por eso no solían haber en casa. Eren acostumbraba comprar solo una porción para el. Pero Jean ya no estaba, y se rió de lo estúpido que debió verse comprando una sola naranja. Dirigió sus dedos a ella con la intención de pelarla pero esta resbaló de sus manos y rodó escalera abajo hasta llegar a los pulcros zapatos negros de un hombre.

—Oi, pedazo de mierda, ¿que haces tirado en medio de la escalera?— Una voz que a Eren le sonó jodidamente familiar le hablo, pero estaba demasiado mareado para reconocerlo, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un pelinegro...oh claro, el del hospital.

—Usted...— Dijo en un susurro entonces todo pareció dar vueltas y se volvió negro.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Ok y este es el primer cap, les prometo que hay muchos feells y angst y esas cosas.**

**No olviden dejar su comentario!**

**besos**

**Mono.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Naranjas

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos como sabrán, solo la historia.**

**Este es un Fic Riren, aunque tambien contiene un poco de JeanxEren. Está ambientado en el omegaverso así que si no les gusta no lean, así tambien contiene mpreg. Asi que por favor, abstenganse de los malos comentarios si no les gusta. Eso espero disfruten este primer cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Naranjas

Cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba en la escalera, tampoco estaba en su departamento, era fácil saberlo porque donde estaba era excesivamente ordenado, contrario a donde vivía el. Aún mareado se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba, notando que tenía una toalla húmeda en su frente cuando esta resbaló a sus piernas. Miro sus manos vacías. Mierda. Su brazo dolía.

—Así que despiertas mocoso — El hombre llamó su atención entrando con una tira de medicamento y un vaso con agua, acercándose a él, mientras extendía el vaso de agua, que Eren tomó con manos temblorosas, estaba bastante desorientado, ¿acaso el hombre lo había llevado a su departamento? — ¿Esta helando afuera sabias?, no me extraña que tengas fiebre tan alta si sales con esas pintas — Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba una pastilla para la fiebre y se la extendía, Eren la tomó sin dudar, el tipo era un médico después de todo ¿no?

—¿Dónde está mi naranja?— Pregunto una vez se bebió todo el vaso de agua, devolviéndole al hombre que lo miraba fijamente, Eren no sabía si estaba molesto con el o algo, porque era la misma expresión de fastidio que había tenido en el hospital cuando… no, mejor era alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Su naranja era importante, debía concentrarse en eso.

—La tire—

—¡¿Eh?! hice todo el camino hasta la tienda para comprarla — Se quejó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por alzar la voz cuando recibió una mirada asesina del hombre y su cabeza dio una punzada de dolor.

—Esa mierda cayó al suelo, ¿tienes idea de cuantos germes hay allí con toda la cantidad de gente con los zapatos con mierda que pasan por la escalera? — Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo como si esperara algo obvio que para Eren no fue bastante claro.

— ¿Que? — Eren lo miró curioso, y el otro pudo percatarse del mal estado del chico, cabello completamente un desastre, las ojeras marcadas, y comenzaban a notarse demás los pómulos. Ahora podía recordarlo en el hospital, hace dos semanas, ¿tan mierda lo había dejado la muerte de ese chico con cara de caballo?

—Largo de mi departamento, ya estás despierto, puedes irte solo — Su vida personal no le importaba para nada, había hecho lo moralmente correcto no dejandolo alli tirado en la escalera.

—¡Oh! si...claro… tengo que volver… — Eren bajó la vista, aferrando sus manos a su pantalón de algodón. Ahora que había salido de casa, la verdad no le apetecía mucho volver, sentía que si lo hacía toda esa mierda volvería a envolverlo denuevo, y no sabía si era por el punzante dolor en su brazo, la pastilla que le había dado el hombre, o porque se sentía ligeramente mareado, pero era como si tuviera una especie de anestesia al dolor. Sabía que estaba allí, podía verlo, palpar la herida, pero el dolor pareció descender.

—Puedo…¿Puedo quedarme aquí? — Pidió apretando los puños, avergonzado de sí mismo por estar pidiendo eso a un extraño. A un extraño que más encima le había dicho tan fríamente que su Jean había muerto.

— ¿Es joda? vete a tu casa mocoso, no te quedarás aquí — Eren lo esperaba, pero REALMENTE no quería volver, no aun.

—Por favor… no quiero volver a casa todavía… Jean… y-yo… cocinare — Pidió, más bien rogó, alzando sus profundos ojos verdes para mirar al hombre, la angustia reflejada en su cara. Haciéndolo maldecir a cada uno de los malditos ancestros del mocoso por darle esos malditos ojos de mierda que lo miraban así. Levi entendía, lo que significaba el dolor de perder a alguien, y por mas que quisiera no podía ser indiferente a esos sentimientos. Seguramente por eso el maldito de Erwin siempre lo mandaba a él a dar las malas noticias.

—Mas te vale que este bueno, y no rompas o dejes un desastre, o te corro a patadas — Dijo luego de un largo silencio, si Hanji supiera que cedió tan fácilmente, se reiria de el en su cara.

Eren sonrío agradecido, y algo se movió dentro de Levi, pero decidió que solo era asco por el deplorable estado del chico.

—Levi—

—¿Eh?—

—Es como me llamo, idiota, ¿te ofreces a cocinar en la casa de alguien y ni siquiera preguntas su nombre o te presentas?—

—Oh, lo siento, soy Eren — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, camino a la cocina, no era difícil saber dónde estaba, todos los departamentos tenían el mismo diseño. Como todo lo que parecía en la casa, estaba jodidamente limpia y ordenada, Eren estaba seguro que de vez en cuando soltaba destellos como en los comerciales de los limpiadores de muebles.

Se dedicó a mirar ansioso por la estancia, revisando cajones, la nevera, la despensa. Levi alzó una ceja cuando notó que pese a que dijo que iba a cocinar el, no sacaba nada. Si, iba a dejar que alguien con fiebre le cocinara la cena, pero le importaba una mierda, había estado atendiendo pacientes desde la mañana y estaba cansado y hambriento.

—¿Que se supone que estás buscando?—

Eren se sobresaltó por la voz, demasiado concentrado en su búsqueda, se le vino la bolsa del pan de la despensa encima. —Naranjas, no tienes naranjas Levi — Se quejó mirándolo inquieto, volviendo a poner el pan en su lugar.

—No suelo comer mucho aqui, asi que no compro frutas, se pudren rápido — Explicó mientras iba a sentarse al desayunador de la cocina tras servirse un vaso de agua, ni loco lo dejaba ahí solo cocinando.

—Pero quiero comer naranjas— Insistió, a lo que el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿que vaya a comprarlas? cierra la boca y ponte a cocinar si quieres que te deje quedarte aquí—

Eren suspiro, convencido de que nada más podía pedirle si le estaba dejando quedarse allí un rato más. Asintió y volvió a revisar la despensa. No había mucho, así que decidió simplemente hacer unos espaguetis con salsa de carne.

—Levi ¿usted a que se dedica?— Comenzó Eren intentando entablar una conversación mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. A Levi le causó gracia que pasara de tutearlo a tratarlo de "usted".

—Soy médico, pensé que eso había quedado claro cuando nos vimos en el hospital —

Claro, pregunta estupida, Eren se pateó mentalmente. Tenía que pensar en una cosa, algo que alejara sus pensamientos del hospital… de Jean.

—¿Cuantos años tiene?—

—Treinta y uno, ¿las preguntas vendrán de un solo lado? ¿o debo preguntar algo yo tambien? —

—Ah, lo siento, puede preguntar lo que quiera también—

—¿Cuantos años tienes?— Dijo sin ningún interés en pensar en otra pregunta, y simplemente repitiendo la del castaño.

—...Tengo veintuno, pero cumplire los veintidos pronto — Contestó sin mucho ánimo, mierda, resulta que este año si pasaría su cumpleaños completamente solo. El año pasado Jean había tenido problemas en el trabajo, pero finalmente habían podido estar juntos, habían ido a las dos de la mañana a la tienda de conveniencia, donde solo encontraron pasteles con diseños de frozen, y Eren se había pasado toda la noche diciéndole a Jean que el venado era un pariente suyo. Sus ojos escocieron ante el recuerdo, y se sorbió los mocos sonoramente.

—Lo siento, el ajo está muy fuerte— Mintió al ver la mueca que hacía Levi.

—Eso es con la cebolla, y nisiquiera estas picando ajo, solo hierves el agua — Puntualizó señalando la olla.

Eren desestimó lo dicho agitando su mano izquierda, arrepintiéndose de ello al volverse conciente de nuevo del dolor, haciendo una mueca. Cuando el agua empezó a hervir iba a echar los espaguetis al agua cuando sintió la mano de Levi tomarlo por la muñeca de su mano izquierda, haciéndolo girar y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba. Puta mierda, no era de dios que un jodido omega fuera más alto que el. Eren soltó un quejido de dolor y lo miró interrogante.

— Había notado que algo le pasaba a tu brazo, pero ahora es bastante obvio, estas sangrando, quitate la camisa — Ordenó.

—N-no es nada, estoy bien — Dijo soltándose del agarre, pero Levi fue mas rápido, y puso su mano directamente donde asomaba la mancha de sangre en su brazo, presionando, haciendo que Eren soltara un grito de dolor.

—No quiero sangre en MI departamento, ahora quitate eso, voy a revisarte el brazo — Espetó fríamente apretando mas solo para que Eren entendiera lo serio que estaba siendo, luego se lavaría las manos con desinfectante.

—A-aau, esta bien, esta bien, me la sacaré — Se quejó, Levi lo soltó, y Eren aprovechó para apagar la cocina y caminar hacia la mesa, resoplando se quitó la camisa, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tener que levantar los brazos. El pelinegro se acercó a él observando la herida, estaba roja e inflamada además de tener algo de pus, claramente estaba infectada.

—Eren, ¿te has hecho las malditas curaciones en el brazo todas las noches?— Pregunto molesto, aunque era bastante obvio de que no lo había hecho, su mirada culpable lo delató de inmediato.

—Esta mierda esta muy infectada. ¿Pensabas acaso suicidarte por medio de una infección?— El tono de Levi era bastante severo, y Eren se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado, negó con la cabeza mientras evitaba mirar al hombre.

Levi resopló fastidiado, presionando con los dedos el puente de su nariz. Maldito mocoso de miera inconciente. El quería disfrutar sus malditos tres días libres y ahora la primera noche tendría que volver otra vez al trabajo.

—Ponte la camisa, iremos al hospital ahora — Ordenó mientras se acercaba al lava platos y se lavaba las manos minuciosamente. Eren se puso pálido dando un paso hacia atrás

—¡N-no! No quiero ir al hospital, de verdad, estoy bien — No quería volver allí, de verdad, a aquel horrible lugar donde Jean… donde. Dio otro paso atrás y acabó resbalando con su propios pies cayendo al suelo

—Suficiente, vamos ahora mismo, levántate y sígueme, o te juro que te llevaré a rastras y no será agradable — Levi le extendió la mano fastidiado para que se pusiera de pie y Eren receloso la timo, no le quedaba de otra de todas formas, se estaba sintiendo realmente mal.

Una vez el azabache tomo su abrigo y sus llaves bajaron al estacionamiento del edificio. Levi pudo notar en el camino, que las manos de Eren se aferraban con fuerza al cinturón de seguridad, y que evitaba a toda costa mirar por la ventana y mantenía la vista pegada en sus más que claro para el que estaba asustado, supuso que alguna clase de trauma le habia quedado despues del accidente, Erwin le habia dicho que el cara de caballo venia con el en el auto.

—Eren, ya llegamos— Habló una vez estacionado el auto y ver que el chico no se movía.

—Ah s-si ya voy— Eren se bajó torpemente del auto, Levi tuvo que afirmarlo del brazo para que no se fuera contra el piso, su fiebre aún continuaba.

Levi lo llevo dentro del hospital y luego de hablar con la recepcionista les dejaron pasar. Le ordenó que se sentara sobre la camilla y que se quitara la camisa.

— ¿No podría haberme simplemente curado en su departamento?— Preguntó mientras se la sacaba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No, dejarías tus gérmenes allí, además hay que hacerte un examen de sangre por si las dudas, es un corte profundo el que tenias, quedate aqui, le dire a Hanji que te tome una muestra de sangre y te haré una ficha.— Dijo para luego salir del box en donde estaban dejándolo solo.

Eren estaba nervioso, el lugar lo ponía jodidamente incómodo, apretó sus manos contra el borde de la camilla donde estaba sentado, balanceando sus pies en el aire. El lugar apestaba a medicina, ese olor extraño que tenían los hospitales lo ponía enfermo. Quería salir de allí rápido.

—¡Hola! ¿Tu eres Eren Jeager cierto? Soy Hanji Zoe, mucho gusto, el enanin me mando a tomarte una muestra de sangre — Una castaña de lentes entró en la habitación, Eren la miró confuso cuando comenzó a hablar tan animadamente. La mujer se acercó a él y tomo su brazo observando la herida con fascinación.

—Oh vaya, esto luce asqueroso, ¿puedo tomarle una foto? ¡Te prometo que no se la enseñaré a nadie!—

— ¿Eh? — Eren no tuvo ni tiempo de responder, la mujer ya había sacado su celular y le había tomado la foto, para luego volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Bien, extiende tu brazo, voy a sacarte algo de sangre —

Eren se quedo en silencio mientras la mujer pinchaba su vena para sacar la muestra de sangre, para luego marcharse con ella al momento que Levi llegaba con su ficha y las cosas para limpiarle y curarle la herida, y su ficha.

—Si te duele será mejor que te recuestes, no quiero que te desmayes o algo parecido, voy a tener que sacar la pus que tienes allí — Dijo haciendo una mueca mientras se ponía unos guantes.

El tiempo transcurrió en silencio, con una que otra queja de Eren, mientras el pelinegro limpiaba y desinfectaba bien la herida y revisaba el estado de los puntos, los cuales decidió sacar y volver a poner denuevo maldiciendo a quien sea el maldito novato que los habia puesto asi, le dejarian una cicatriz horrible.

—Tiene manos pequeñas— Murmuró Eren mientras acababa de ponerle la gasa, Levi se detuvo de golpe y lo miro asesinamente.

—N-no digo que sea malo ni nada jajaja, mejor olvídelo — Decidió dejarlo por la paz, esa mirada podría haberle cortado el brazo.

—Listo, te inyectará algo para bajar la fiebre pero primero necesitamos los resultados de los exámenes de la cuatro ojos—

Y casi como si la invocaran, Hanji apareció, pero Eren se preocupó inmediatamente cuando su aparente energía no la acompañaba, la mujer se aclaró la garganta y llamó a Levi hacia el pasillo, Eren intentó escuchar lo que hablaban, porque parecían discutir por largo tiempo. Levi se marchó de allí molesto dejando a Hanji sola en el pasillo quien no se decidía a entrar o no, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, Hanji tomo sus manos.

—¿Q-que pasa? ¿Estoy enfermo, me voy a morir? — Eren miró asustado a la mujer.

— Oh no, tu estas mas que bien, aunque con un poco de anemia — Comenzó la mujer, Eren notó enseguida que se estaba guardando algo cuando comenzó a parlotear demasiado.— Por eso te voy a recetar unas vitaminas y vas a tener que comer muy muy bien, porque es cosa de mirarte para saber que estás bajo de peso. — Eren desvió la mirada. Pues claro que había bajado de peso, desde el accidente que no tenía muchos deseos de comer nada, y los últimos días tenía muchas nauceas.

—-... y las verduras son muy importantes en una dieta balanceada así que no dejes de comerl- —

— Eso no es todo…¿verdad?— La cortó

— Pues… verás cariño….— Hanji dudo.

— Joder cuatro ojos, dicelo de una vez, estas embarazado Eren — Levi había llegado de nuevo al box, extendiéndose a Eren una bolsa con naranjas que había ido a comprar en la cafetería del hospital.

—….¿Eh?...— Eren se quedo mirándolo pálido, y totalmente en blanco, ¿Porque Levi parecía ser el portador de malas noticias?

* * *

**Notas: a que no es amor Levi?, fue a comprarle el primer antojo para decirle la noticia, claro, a su manera XD**

**muchas gracias por leer de veras soy inmensamente feliz con sus comentarios 3 **

**Besos**

**Mono**


End file.
